


Funhouse

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: And Is Not Happy, Bruce is not a good dad, Dick Finds Out Jason Is Alive, Gen, Not From Bruce, Post-Under the Red Hood, my personal beef with dc and their stupidity, the joker dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Dick makes a choice.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 243





	Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> this was like an old wip i found while cleaning some stuff up so enjoyyyy  
> IK i've said it before  
> but like  
> of all the ways to rationalize and handle b's no killing rule  
> WHYYY pick one that's dumb as shit.  
> Dick's a grown ass adult, he's smart enough to see through that bull.

The emergency call came in at around three. All Dick heard, between the jumbled roar of static and the shriek of winter wind, was Bruce nearly screaming into the comm, _Amusement Mile -he’s going to kill him._

He didn’t need to ask who the two in question were. His legs gave out, send him crashing into a pile of freshly-fallen snow on the rooftop of one of Gotham’s numerous cafés. He wasted a heartbeat trying to suck air into his lungs, jumpstart his nerves back into working condition.

Jason was in trouble. The Joker…

He hadn’t even gotten to see him. Not really. He’d only found out Jason was even _alive_ because of Alfred, voice shaking and thick with tears not even twenty-four hours ago on the fucking _landline_ —

He launched himself out of the snow with a scream, headless of the blizzard blurring his vision, and ran like the entire fucking _world_ depended on it. Because it did.

The park was massive, colors faded and dingy like an oil stain. There weren’t any real buildings close enough to bother grappling from near it, and Dick nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to vault over the ticket counter.

The laughing led him to them. Through winding paths, beneath broken metal, to a hulking funhouse looking more like a deflated balloon than the tent it was meant to resemble. There were footprints, leading inside. One pair dragging and unsteady, one pair firm and unyielding, the other hampered by the frantic drag of a cape. Only Bruce’s were still clear, unfilled and uncovered.

It only took him two wrong turns to lose his patience – he was running out of time. The third turn brought him closer to the laughing, to the indistinct sound of shouting voices. Behind the wall he was in front of. Had to be.

He scaled it, punched in the ceiling tile, and let his weight bring the plaster down into the next room.

Not the best idea, he decided, when the dust cleared. He’d landed between –

_“Move_.” Jason still had the helmet on, his voice distorted into a guttural growl that was genuinely frightening to hear. He held a gun, barrel pointed directly at the center of Dick’s head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Joker behind him, slumped against the far wall. His laughter had died down now, little more than giggles.

“Nightwing –“

Jason looked alright. In one piece, no blood anywhere or…

“You said—”

It must have been his tone, that cut Bruce off, because his voice died on him.

_He’s going to kill him_. Dick had assumed…

“You called me here to _save_ that fucker’s life? After everything he’s done to us?” It came out in a whisper, and Dick couldn’t –

He couldn’t look away from Bruce’s face. Waiting for… _anything_. Some kind of sign.

“We have no right to choose who lives and dies.” He sounded angry. Looked angry. Flinched a little, when Dick kept staring at him, but –

“And what would you do to – send him to Arkham? Send them _both_ to Arkham?” Bruce snarled at that.

“Nightwing. _Now_.”

When he was younger, still in the green and yellow, he’d have obeyed in an instant.

Bruce’s white-out lenses were empty. Same as his, Dick supposed, but – he wished he could’ve _seen_ Bruce’s expression. Jason tensed, whole body seizing up like he was choking.

Dick took a step forward, and the _crack_ of a gun said everything he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> jason goes home and cries bc his older brother gives a shit about him and he thought dick didn't  
> \- fin-


End file.
